Fairies in Hidden Leaf!
by DishonestLlama1
Summary: Natsu's team takes on a mission that leads them into the world of naruto. Will they ever be able to get back? Or will they be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

~**Authors Note~**

**YO! So this my first fanfic An Im gunna need some constructive criticism here. Im soooo sorry if it sucks... probably will..but still! for all you peoples out there reading this, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! NOW GO AND READ THIS AWFUL FIRST CHAPER! **

~disclaimer~ I don't own anything... Wish I did T-T

Lucy's POV

"Ice- brain!"

"shut up, squinty eyes!"

"MAKE ME, PERVERT!"

IM NOT A PERVERT!"

Geez, where does all that energy come from? I think to myself.

"Oui Natsu! Your gunna break the whole guild if you keep that up!" I yell. Of course he doesn't listen to me .People cheering, Natsu and Gray fighting again,Cana is drinking again. Yup,a normal day in Fairy Tail, alright.

" Whats wrong,Lucy?" Mirajane asks me,

I sigh." My rents 70,000 jewels and there's no jobs worth it.."

" Actually, I did see a job worth a lot of money, looked a little suspicious, but you might as well give it a try" The white-haired girl said with a smile.

"Okay! Thanks Mirajane!" I head over to the request board, feeling a small ray of hope even with it being almost smashed up by Natsu and Gray.I walk over to the request board to look at all the

"Hmm let's see...Ah! Here it is! Natsu,Gray, get over here! IT'S WORTH 5000 JEWLS!I let out a squeal of delight. This will help me a lot with my rent. Natsu and Gray rush over to the request with Happy.I hand the paper over to Natsu and he reads over it.

"It's titled "lost". The client is a guy named Kojima Yumi whose lost his friend somewhere in the mountains"

"Seems suspicious, but it's worth 5,000 so I say we do it" says Erza who just happened to be around.

" oh no, I am NOT doing a quest with Erza!" Exclaims Gray

"Oh, is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not, Erza!"I say quickly.

"Let's just go and get this mission over with."

I know it's very short, and I'm probably a very bad writer, but that's the reason I came here! Again, SOOO sorry if it sucks :( please make suggestions in your reviews and BYE EVERYONE! By the way, any ideas for a title? If you do, put them in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**Hey guys... My first chapter was pretty short and bad, so Im going to try and make it up to you with this chapter. If anyone was confused about how I asked for names, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! Before I got a name, I had a hard time thinking of one..IM SOWEE! Anyways, hopefully this one will be better. Enjoy!Hey Natsu! Get your ass up there and do the friggin disclaimer! **

**Natsu- okay okay, FINE! DishonestLlama doesn't own anything.**

**You meanie...T^T**

Lucy's POV

We were on the train.

"nrgh..." Natsu was motion . He always gets like this. Even from just looking at teleportation. By the time we reached Crocus, the blooming capital, Natsu had thrown up several finally made it of the train.

"YESSSS! Finally off!" Exclaims Natsu, looking very relieved.

" We should ask around town to see if anyone knows about this guys disappearance" ordered Erza. No one wanted to argue with her so we split , Happy, and I went together and Gray and Erza went together. We spotted an old man who looked like he might have an idea.

Natsu and I walked over to him.

" Ah yes, we still have no trace of him . You can look, but I doubt you'll find anything."

I politely thanked the old man, even though that barely helped. Soon we met back with Gray and Erza without much hope.

" Did you guys find much?" I ask Gray.

"Nope, I think we might have to just check the mountains ourselves if we find anything" .

~ 1 hour later~

My feet were hurting like hell.

"Ow, I can't take this anymore!OPEN!GATE OF THE CLOCK, HOROLOGIUM, I SUMMON THEE!" Suddenly, a clock appeared out of now where and grew arms and legs and before I knew it, I was safe inside it. We hiked for a a couple more minutes, well more like they did since I was safe inside a clock.

" I guess we should head back, we haven't found anything" I said. But when we looked behind us, the city was gone, nothing but mountains and were obviously lost and didn't know what we were doing.

" What should we do now?" I asked Erza.

" We might as well find a place to camp for the night" the red head concluded. We wandered around for a while, until finally finding a clearing with enough space for us something whizzed past my ear and landed on the tree beside me.

We all jumped up." Who's there?" Erza called out. As she said that, a queer looking boy jumped from a tree onto the ground. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and an odd orange jumpsuit on.

" Who the hell are you?" I was about to say something when Natsu jumped up, his hands suddenly full of flame.

"NATSU!CALM DOWN!" I yelled. Why is fighting the only solution for that boy?

"Sorry about that, we are lost, can you help us find our way back?" Erza explained.

"Maybe, but this isn't the place to talk, let's get back to my village, then we'll talk."

**Hopefully that was longer than my first chapter... Anywho, my friend has recently started a fic called " Why did you have to go and Die on me?" I think it's really good. It's on the anime Hetalia. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Author's Note~**

**YO PEOPLES! I HOPE that the last chapter was better than the first. I don't really have much to say.. Well except that I'm looking forward to my 4- day weekend. But I'll stop boring you with my life and now the disclaimer! GRAY! Go and do the friggin disclaimer! Put on some clothes while your at it!**

**Gray- dishonestLlama doesn't own anything from this fan-**

**SHUT UP! How could you Gray? T-T.**

Lucy's POV

"You guys comin'? Shouted the strange boy. He had somehow managed to jump from the ground onto the tree.

" What are you going to do with a tree?" Gray shouted. He was just as confused as me. The boy just stared at him like he just asked him if he could breathe.

" Travel to the hidden Leaf "

" On trees?"I'm sorry, do I LOOK like a squirrel to you?!" Natsu yelled.

" Don't you guys know anything? Wait, are you guys even ninjas?" Shouted the yellow haired boy. Whoa, I wasn't expecting that.

" HAHAHAHA! Like this? NIN-NIN! Natsu burst out laughing and threw his scarf over his head.

"NIN-NIN!" Happy yelled with him.

" No, we are not ninjas, we are wizards from Fairy Tail, can you please just lead us to the village?"

Erza asked, Also introducing our names.

" Okay, Erza" said the boy who said his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He hopped to the ground just as easily as he got up it and led us to a village. Everything about it was lively and energetic. Kids running around, mothers buying groceries, boys arguing. Everything a typical town should be like. The only thing I noticed was the way some of them were dressed. Some had green vests and odd head protectors that looked like leaves. Whispers seemed to follow us as we went further into town.

"who are they..?"

"Never seen them before"

" why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

"What's with that armor chick?"

Naruto led us to a restaurant titled "Ichiraku Ramen".

"Mmmm my favorite place!" Said Naruto. We sat inside.

" So who are you, and how did you guys get lost?" Asks Naruto before diving into his ramen.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!DUH!" Screams Natsu just a LITTLE too loud.

" What's Fairy Tail?" He asked.

" Fairy Tail is a group of wizards that gather together to do jobs for money" I try to explain.. I could clearly see that he was not following me.

" Is there anyone else who might know?" Erza asked.

" Well, Kakashi- sensei might know why you are lost".

" When can we meet him?" I asked.

"We're doing a mission tomorrow, you can come with us if you'd like.

"Okay!"

**It was a little short...please review and make suggestions! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Authors Note~

**I am SOOO sorry it took so long to update. GOMENASAI! I hope you enjoy this next chappie. Ahem, Lucy, if you would... **

**Lucy: right!unfortunately, DishonestLlama doesn't own Fairy Tail, Narut-**

**Nevermind. Go away. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**(Kakashi's POV)**

_Okay, Kakashi, just one more chapter..._

_"What? It's already morning?" I groaned. If only I hadn't stayed up so late, I could had finished the chunin exam results. Gah, tsunade's gunna be mad...On top of that, Naruto is probably already waiting for our job today. Naruto is a bright ninja, but sometimes way too careless. Better go.._

_I got dressed q_uickly, putting on my hidden leaf uniform and fastening my head protector over my sharingan eye, the way I always had it. Just outside the gate, Not Naruto, but Haruno Sakura was waiting for me.

"Do you know where Naruto is? I asked the pink haired women. It's not like him to keep us waiting.

"No, he said he had to do something" I guess she was just as confused as I was. But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard shouting up ahead. There, I saw Naruto. Wait, who is with him? As they neared closer, I made out 5 figures. 4 of them which I had never seen before. I red haired girl with armor on, A pretty blonde girl, a pink haired boy and a black haired boy, but didn't have a shirt on.

" Naruto, who the hell are they?!"

Before Naruto could respond, the red-haired girl stepped forward.

"Greetings, my name is Erza scarlet, and these are my 3 companions, Natsu, Gray,and Lucy. See, we have come a long way from a guild known as Fairy Tail, we are mages there. But we seem to be lost. Naruto said you could help us. Do you know where are we, or how we can get back?"

I took a moment to process that.

"Well, right now, you are in the Hidden Leaf Village. But I have never heard of a guild called Fairy Tail. Much less, wizards. Sorry, I can't help you.

"Kakashi-sensei, can they come with us? They might know if they explore a bit" the blonde haired ninja looked at me hopefully.

"No"I answered. "They would be a burden. We hardly know them"

Surprisingly, the pink haired man, called Natsu spoke up.

"Oh, we can fight! Don't underestimate the mages of fairy Tail!

I was a little taken back by his attitude. It almost reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, I guess you guy could come, but you better keep up!

"First, let me explain the mission. Some of our guards have spotted two of the Akatsuki in the forest of Death. We are to take them down. Any questions?"

Nobody had any. So we headed onto the path.

( switch to Sakura's POV)

What has Naruto gotten us into? God, that boy is full of surprises. I hung back behind the others. Suddenly, the blonde girl, who Naruto said was named Lucy, came next to me.

"Hi, Im Lucy, nice to meet cha! What's your name?

"Oh, Im Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you too. I said with a was the kind of person that I think I could get along with.

" you'll have to excuse Natsu, he's really hard-headed and stubborn. But you should be okay"

She explained.

" trust me, if there's anyone more stubborn than Naruto, than I don't know if I could handle them" I told her. It's true though, I don't think there's anybody more stubborn than Naruto.

She laughed at this.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask, who are the Akatsuki? And why do we need to stop them?" She asked me.

"Well, the Akatsuki are a group of highly trained ninjas who are trying to collect the Jinchuuriki. And we're trying to stop them. The Jinchuuriki are people who have a tailed beast inside them, like a demon, almost. Naruto is a Jinchuuriki , he had the 9 tailed beast called Kurama sealed inside him as a kid. And because of that, everybody treated him awfully, like he was some kind of disease."I answered.

"Ah, that must have been hard. I'm still a little confused, but it makes a lot more sense now. Thanks!"

"Your welcome! I've been wondering.. Not to be rude or anything, but, why does he have his shirt off? It's a little weird.. "

She laughed.

"We'll, Gray has a weird habit to just.. Erm strip.."

Well that's something you don't hear everyday.

BAM!

Three kunais whizzed just past my nose and hit the tree just where I was before.

"EVERYBODY, LOOK OUT! It was an exploding tag. Luckily, Lucy and I managed to dodge it. Then, the debris cleared, and there standing were two of the Akatsukis, Kakuzu and Hidan.


End file.
